Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.30\times 10^{1})\times (7.00\times 10^{-2})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.30\times 7.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 65.1 \times 10^{1\,+\,-2}$ $= 65.1 \times 10^{-1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $65.1$ is the same as $6.510 \times 10$ $ = {6.510 \times 10} \times 10^{-1} $ $= 6.510\times 10^{0}$